You Belong to Me
by AutobotV
Summary: A Megatron and Optimus Prime TFA fic! Written for a dear friend! Warning! This contains non-con, smut, bondage, mech on mech action! If you don't like the don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Wrote this for Murr-Miay over on DA! She's so awesome! Hope she likes it! WARNING! This contains slash, non-con action between a mech and another mech! Robot sex, smut and all that other jazz. If you don't like...LEAVE! You have been warned!

* * *

**You Belong to Me**

Optimus sat within his cell and almost let out a miserable sigh. How could this of happened? How could he have let this happen? Why did this happen? Everything had gone horribly wrong when Megatron finally took control of the space bridge network and sent an army of battle crazed Decepticons to Cybertron to take over the planet. Already three quarters of Cybertron were under Decepticon rule and the Autobots who were desperately trying to fight back were loosing numbers fast. It wouldn't be too long till Cybertron belonged to the Decepticons and the Autobots were wiped out. Soon the Autobots would become a forgotten chapter in Cybertronian history and their remains displayed in museums for the Decepticons amusement. To make matters worse Optimus lost his team mates after Megatron threw them all into a random location through the space bridge, never to be seen again, probably floating around in some unknown area of space...gone...forever. All of them except Optimus himself.

He didn't know why but Megatron had ordered that the young Autobot leader be kept in this cell until he decided what to do with him. What did he want with him? Did he want to get personnel revenge for his 50 stellar cycle status shutdown? Why not just throw him away like he did with the others? The young Autobot just looked out of his cell's small window, his optics filled with sorrow and regret. On the horizon he could see a bright glow that almost resembled the dawning of a new day on Earth. However the beautiful sight was nothing more than the firepower of the great battle between the dying Autobots and the winning Decepticons fighting far away from their location. It was strange that something like that could make such a pretty scene on the dark skies of Cybertron. He wondered if Sentinel was there trying to reclaim Cybetron with Jazz and the twins? He wondered how many Autobots were left. He wondered if they could win against the Decepticons.

The other thing that scared him was that he was the only Autobot on this side of the planet. Even if the other Autobots realized that he was still alive and being held prisoner within enemy territory they wouldn't come for him. They were too busy trying to save their own hides and even if they could they wouldn't come anyway. Why would they? It was Optimus's fault that Megatron was finally able to take control of their precocious space bridge network. If only he had been able to stop him none of this would of happened. The Autobots wouldn't be suffering, his friends would still be on Earth alive and well and the Decepticons would just be another daily threat that they could take care of. But now because of him the Autobots were on the verge of extinction. It was all his fault. he could only hope that Megatron would come and get it over with soon.

It didn't take the young Autobot long to realize that someone was standing outside his cell. Looking up from where he sat he was a little surprised to see the Decepticon Warlord Megatron standing there leering down at him. There was a dangerous spark in his ruby red optics and he was smirking in a way that showed his fanged denta's. Had he come at long last to get his revenge or was he here to gloat about how he tossed his friends into a random location in space? Whatever the reason Optimus knew he wasn't going to enjoy it. Then again he could only hope that Megatron had come to end his life. Megatron sneered and placed his hands on his hips, his optics never looking away from the smaller Autobot.

'So Optimus Prime...how does it feel to be the only Autobot on this side of the planet?'

Optimus looked away refusing to answer him. He should of guessed that Megatron had come to play mind games on him. The Decepticon smirked viciously and then chuckled darkly. He had a feeling that the Autobot wasn't going to answer him but he didn't really care if he did or didn't. However he wasn't here for a simple chit chat. Powering down the cell bars he stepped in and stood over his prisoner. He knew that the Autobot wouldn't be so foolish as to try and escape. They were within Megatron's newly acquired fortress that was heavily guarded with trigger happy Decepticons. If Optimus so much as took a step out of his cell without Megatron's authorization he would be blasted on the spot by the security torrents. Optimus just looked up at him with his silent blue optics. he just wanted him to hurry up and end it.

'What's the matter Autobot? Are you still upset after I threw your comrades into unknown space?' he said with a mocking tone of symphony.

Yet again the Autobot didn't answer and looked away again. He knew that Megatron was trying to use his own feelings against him but he wasn't going to let that happen. He just wanted the Decepticon Warlord to get it over with and kill him. He had failed as an Autobot and as a leader. He had lost his friends and wasn't able to do anything about it. He no longer had the desire to go on. It would probably be best for everyone if he just allowed this tyrant to end his life. Megatron sneered at him and then relaxed against the wall opposite the captive Autobot.

'I suppose you're proabely wondering why I decided to keep you alive?'

Although Optimus did indeed want to know why Megatron decided to keep him a prisoner instead of killing him he refused to ask and avoided the Decepticons gaze. He didn't want to be a part of his sick and twisted games. It would only fuel his desire to go on and torture him. Megatron suddenly became annoyed that the Autobot wasn't answering him and stepped forward, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him straight off the cold cell floor. Optimus winced as the grip around his throat tightened but refused to cry out. Megatron growled and leaned in until his lips were almost brushing against the Autobot's audios.

'You see my dear little Prime...after my Decepticons claim Cybertron as their own and wipe out the rest of the Autobots I was planning on settling down with a mate who would satisfy my every desire. A mate who would pleasure me every night and answer my every want and need. Now many of my Decepticons have approached me offering themselves to me but none of them meet my requirements.'

As Optimus registered each word a sudden nasty thought hit him hard and his optics widened with horror. Megatron smirked and continued to explain.

'Now you, my dear little Autobot, meet everyone of my requirements. Not only do you have a delicious looking body...but you were the only mech who was able to beat me in battle! Not even Ultra Magnus was able to bring me down with that mighty hammer of his. I want a mate who has skills that match my own...and you seem to be the perfect choice....and believe me my dear Optimus I will enjoy making you scream.'

As he spoke Megatron placed a dark servo on his chassis where Optimus's Spark lay hidden underneath the red armour. When the realization that Megatron wanted him as a mate hit him Optimus suddenly snapped out of his depression and jerked his way out of Megatron's grip. This whole time he kept him alive just so he could keep him as pleasurebot! He had no intention of killing him, he just wanted him on a berth with a leash round his neck. The Decepticon Warlord smirked as he watched the now frightened Autobot back into a corner with a terrified look in his blue optics. He did just look so delicious when he was afraid. Optimus tried to hide his fear as he suddenly shouted back at the larger Decepticon.

'Never! I will never lay in a berth with you, you monster!' he hissed.

Megatron smirked, pleased that he was finally able to hear the frightened Autobot speak at last for he had more to tell.

'I had a feeling you'd say that Autobot so I have two choices for you. You can either give yourself to me and become my mate, satisfy my every need and desire...or I'll give you to the rest of the Decepticons as a pleasure drone for the rest of your miserable life!'

That threat hit Optimus even harder than the previous one. It hit him so hard his knees buckled and he fell to the floor in a state of shock. He even lost the use of his vocal unit. Megatron just stood there bearing a viscous grin as he waited for the Autobot to answer. He either had to become this monster's personal interfacing slave or spend every waking moment of his life in a berth with a random Decepticon. Death wasn't an option for if it were Optimus would gladly take it. He looked up at Megatron who was waiting for an answer. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to spend an evening in a berth with him. Then again he couldn't even imagine spending every night in a berth with a different Decepticon every night either. He didn't even want to imagine it. He wasn't even sure which one was worse.

'I suggest you choose your next words wisely Autobot. If you do refuse my Decepticons would take great pleasure in ravishing your body every day until you are unable to function!'

The way Megatron said that made Optimus wonder if spending an evening with this monster would really be the better option. The idea of mating with him however sounded like something from a terrible nightmare. A living hell. Looking back at the Decepticon Warlord it was clear he wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. What should he do? Agree and become his personal slave or disagree and become a Decepticon pleasurebot for his army of evil soldiers? As all these thoughts ran around Optimus's CPU refusing to stay still until he could make sense of them Megatron finally grew tired of waiting for the Autobot's answer.

'Fine then. Stay here until my soldiers come back to drag you away to their quarters! They'll be looking forward to relieving some stress.'

The frightened Autobot suddenly looked up in horror as Megatron turned to leave.

'N-NO WAIT!' he suddenly wailed.

Megatron halted in his tracks and looked back to see the terrified Autobot looking back at him with his pleading optics.

'Well?' he hissed.

Optimus cringed. He had to decide right there and now what he wanted. No. Not want he wanted. What he had to choose. However he already knew deep down which option he was going to go with. It was the only option he could take really since the other one would make his already miserable life turn into a living nightmare. Dropping his head and staring down at the dark floor he almost answered in a whimper,

'I'll...I'll go with you.'

The Decepticon Warlord ginned victoriously and stepped forward forcing the Autobot to look up at him. The dull look in his optics clearly stated that he won but now he had to make sure the Autobot knew what he was in for. Leaning down and gripping the Autobot's helm he suddenly captured Optimus's lips with his own and forced a loveless kiss upon him. The young Autobot let out a muffled yelp of surprise and was caught off guard when he felt the Decepticon's glossa enter his oral cavity. He off lined his optics and tried ignore the sensation of having that large slick glossa probe and stroke every corner of his oral cavity and the feelings of his servo's groping his aft. Optimus let out a muffled whimper when he felt the Decepticon Warlord squeeze his aft every now and then and almost cried out when he spanked it...hard. Was this his new life? Pleasuring the very monster who was wiping out his people? It made the poor Autobot feel sick to the core.

Megatron broke the kiss and smirked at his soon to be mate. He could smell the fear wafting off the Autobots body and knew all too well that he was afraid with what he was about to go through. He was going to have so much fun breaking him down to nothing but his own personal whore. The very thought of seeing him lying on his berth with his arms bound and his legs spread wide open almost made him want to take him right here and now. However he knew that the berth he had in his quarters would be a far better choice than this dark and damp cell. Releasing his hold on the young Autobot and stepping back he then turned to leave the cell. As he stepped out he looked over his shoulder at the confused Autobot.

'Follow me Autobot...I know you won't run....you've got no where to go.'

It was painfully true. Even if Optimus was able to make it out of the Decepticon stronghold, where could he go? He didn't know exactly where the rest of the Autobots were and even if he did found them he doubted Sentinel would welcome him into their ranks. To him Optimus was a failure and would only give him and the rest of the surviving Autobots trouble. The young Autobot would have to agree with Sentinel for once. He was indeed a failure and now he had been reduced to a Decepticon whore. He was trapped and all alone. His friends were probably drifting around in space far away and cursing his name. The rest of the Autobots were probably happy that he was gone. He was completely alone and no one was coming to help him. Letting out a small sob of defeat he stood back up to follow the Decepticon Warlord. Megatron smirked and started to lead Optimus away from the cells and up some dimly lit stairs.

Soon they came out of the cold and dark cells into the brightly lit chambers that was once the great hall of the Autobot Fortress...now it was full of Decepticons tuning up their weapons, playing card games and getting drunk on Energon. Most of them didn't notice Megatron walked by with his Autobot captive but the few who did gave the young Autobot some dirty looks and stared at him with lustful optics. Optimus just stared ahead, focusing on the broad back that belonged to Megatron. Even when they called out to him and whistled he refused to look their way. He felt sick to the core as he walked down the once proud hallways of the Fortress now reduced to nothing more but a Decepticon den. But what sickened him the most was that he was about to let this monster that destroyed it all take him as his personal interfacing slave. He was a disgrace to the Autobot name.

'You know I heard that your little friends begged to be spared as they were thrown into random locations across the universe. I think someone told me that the little yellow one began to cry.'

Optimus felt something ignite within him after Megatron spoke ill about his friends. A small amount of anger began to grow as he listened to Megatron insult his friends and team mates. He suddenly had the urge to pounce on the Warlord and rip his audios out with his bare dentas just so he could hear him scream. But what would be the point? It wouldn't change anything. He'd still be trapped here within Decepticon territory and Megatron would only punish him for trying to attack him. That and Megatron would just throw him off before he could even try and then threaten to give him to the other Decepticons for attacking him like that.

'I'd rather be drifting within unknown space with them then spend another second here as your prisoner,' growled Optimus using a low tone.

Megatron looked over his shoulder and sneered.

'What? And waste a perfectly good Autobot with an amazing figure like yourself go to waste? Don't be ridiculous.'

The Autobot felt another wave of defeat hit him. It seemed that from the start Megatron indeed wanted him for interfacing. He was just brought up his team mates fate just so he could suffer more. He did secretly hope that they had ended up somewhere in the Universe where they could start again. Maybe they ended up on an Organic planet where the locals were friendly. Maybe they ended up back on Earth where the humans would welcome them with open arms. He could only hope that where ever they were in the big and unknown Universe they were happy and safe, far away from the Decepticon forces and trying to live new lives.

They walked up some more stairways and walked down a few more halls until they reached the room that Megatron was using as his personal quarters. Standing outside of the Decepticon Warlord's room made the young Autobot's Spark pulse at a fast rate. He didn't realize it but he was beginning to tremble on the spot. He knew that once he entered there would be no escape and he would all alone in Megatron's clutches. He couldn't even move his legs once Megatron had opened the door and beckoned him to follow him. However he reminded himself that if he didn't go through with this he would end up pleasuring those sick and drunken soldiers from before. Forcing his legs to move he found himself entering the chambers of the Decepticon Warlord.

Once he was inside he heard the doors behind him close and the electronic locks activating. Even if he did change his mind there was no escape now. Looking around the Warlord's private chambers he found that this was the room that Ultra Magnus once used as a recharging bay for his rare recharges. Optimus had entered once to drop off a report for the Autobot Commander and he had just enough time to stop and admire the neat and impressive room. The room was painted white with a huge red Autobot Insignia painted on the far end of the room. Everything was kept in pristine order including the data pads and the small collection of Energon cubes that sat on his desk. It even had a pleasant scent that the young Autobot was all too happy to activate his olfcation sensors to sample it. Optimus had once dreamed of owning an office like this. However the room was now decorated with disgusting trophies and covered with dark purple veils that bore the Decepticon insignia. Now that Megatron had claimed it he had destroyed every last bit of evidence that Ultra Magnus was once there. The room now made Optimus wish he wasn't there.

Megatron was smirking in a devilish way as he passed Optimus to grab something from his desk. He didn't even worry about turning his back on the Autobot. He knew he was too weak to try anything and even if he could he wouldn't be able to defeat him. However before he made his way over to the dark desk he turned to face Optimus and then pointed towards a large and foreboding looking berth on the other side of the room. It was obvious what he wanted Optimus to do but just to be sure he gave the Autobot a command that sounded like venom coming from his lips.

'Get on the berth.'

It sounded like a death sentence except only worse. Yet again Optimus could not feel his legs but as Megatron glared at him waiting for him to move he suddenly found the small amount of will power that allowed him to move his trembling frame. Every step he took towards the berth seemed to get smaller and the closer he got the faster his Spark would pulse. Fear was starting to take control over his mind and the idea of running away sounded like a very good option. However even if he did run he wouldn't be able to get out the locked door knowing full well that Megatron must of changed all the codes by now and even if he did get out through the door he still had to make it through an army of Decepticons waiting down below. He was trapped and had no where to go but the large berth that laid before him.

When he finally reached the edge of the berth he looked over his shoulder to see what Megatron was up to. The Decepticon Warlord was busy rummaging through some drawers for something that Optimus wasn't sure he wanted to know. He couldn't run away now. Letting out a small sigh of defeat he sat on the edge of the berth and stared down at his blue pedes. Time seemed to had slowed down as he stared at them and listened to Megatron rummage around through his drawers. Was this his new life now? To lay in a berth with this sick and twisted monster every waking moment? At first he thought that this was nothing more than a terrible nightmare and that he was really lying on his own recharging berth back on Earth where he would wake up to hear Bumblebee running around causing havoc with Sari whilst Ratchet would chase after them and tell them off. Bulkhead would then start complaining they were out of oil and Prowl would excuse himself to try and find a quiet place to meditate. This just had to be all a terrible nightmare.

However he awoke from his thoughts to find that Megatron's black pedes were standing before his own blue ones. Raising his head slowly he found himself staring up at his living nightmare...one that he would never awake from. The Decepticon Warlord grinned once again to show off his fanged dentas before pushing Optimus back till he was lying flat on the berth. The young Autobot yelped as he was suddenly pushed back onto his back. The fear took over him once again and at first he tried to crawl away from the Decepticon but that only increased Megatron's excitement as he began to crawl onto the berth. Optimus dragged himself backwards until he found himself pressed against the headboard. his frame began to tremble when he found that Megatron was almost on top of him.

'What's the matter Autobot? Scared?'

Even though the young Autobot was in no position to fight back he had suddenly grown angry with the way Megatron was speaking to him. He was still angry with him for how he insulted his friends and what he was allowing his Decepticons do to the once great halls that the Autobots treated with the utmost care. He didn't like it when other mechs would treat him like an idiot and it must of been that instinct that made him shout back at his captor.

'Of course I am you slagger! I never done anything like this before!' he suddenly snapped.

Optimus suddenly wished he hadn't said that for Megatron's grin suddenly grew wider.

'I had a feeling you were untouched. That means that this is going to be an most enjoyable session with you.'

Megatron then grabbed Optimus's legs and pulled him back towards him until once again he was lying on his back and lying right under the Decepticon Warlord. Before Optimus had any chance to react Megatron once again leaned down and captured his lips into a forced kiss. The young Autobot let out a muffled whimper as Megatron's glossa once again filled his oral cavity and tried to resist the pleasant sensations he was feeling when Megatron began to stroke and rub his frame with those dark servo's. Every where those cold servo's of his touched made the Autobot shiver in disgust and guilty pleasure. He squirmed against the Warlord's cold touch and placed his blue servo's against Megatron's chassis in a vain attempt to push him away. The poor Autobot almost gagged as the Decepticon forced his glossa deeper into his mouth. It was like having some disgusting organic-like-thing shoved down his throat. He felt the urge to bite down on it but, as if Megatron read his thoughts, the tyrant suddenly tugged at a very sensitive wire causing poor Optimus to gasp in pain and forget about the whole thing.

The Decepticon broke the kiss and then began to kiss, nip and bite down hard on the Autobot's throat. Optimus almost winced as Megatron's sharp fangs bit down into him. He was almost certain that if he bit down hard enough he would be able to tear away some of his mech flesh. As he continued to ravage his sensitive throat with his painful kisses Megatron began to trail his black servos up and down the young Autobot's frame. Dipping his fingers into seams and pulling at sensitive wires, these pleasurable yet painful sensations were setting off sparks of unpleasant energy throughout his entire nerve network. That along with his fast pulsing Spark that was making his Energon flow at a fast rate was making this whole thing incredibly discomforting.

At long last Megatron broke the horrible treatment on the Autobot's neck and rose slightly to stare down at him with amused optics. Optimus could only stare back as those red optics began to take in his red, black and blue frame. It was like having a beast staring down and admiring it's prey before striking.

'So Optimus...how does it feel to the great and powerful Decepticon Leader's personel mate?'

Once again the desire to shout at him came back only this time Optimus was careful with the words he chose. He had no intention of arousing Megatron any further.

'I'd rather be thrown into a smelting pit than spend another living moment with you!' he hissed.

That suddenly made the Decepticon backhand him hard across the face. Optimus made a small wince of pain as the burning sensation from the smack spread across his face and began to sting. He reached up to gently touch it but to his surprise Megatron was the first one to place a gentle black servo on the place where he had just hit him. He looked up with confused optics as Megatron leaned down to gently kiss the light red patch on his blue metal skin. What was he doing? Playing another mind trick? Optimus suddenly found the strength to push him away and stare at him in disgust. Megatron just smirked as he watched the Autobot glare up at him.

'W-what do you think you're doing!' he snapped.

Megatron chuckled.

'Don't be so surprised my little Autobot. I plan to make you my mate but if you make me angry I will show you some discipline.'

He suddenly cupped the Autobot's chin and gently stroked his slightly red cheek with his fingers. Optimus grimaced as the Decepticon drew him closer till their lips were almost brushing against each other. He was treating this whole thing like it was just a game! When Autobots mated they treated each other with love or respect but this monster was treating the whole thing like a big joke. He didn't care if Optimus did become his mate, he'd just use him for a good interface and then leave him tied to the berth till he felt up for another round. He was just abusing the good name of the term mate.

Optimus didn't care if Megatron would smack him again, he suddenly pulled away from the grip that the Decepticon and pushed him back with all the strength he could muster. Megatron fell back onto his knees and in his surprise he growled down at Optimus who was now glaring at him with pure rage. The young Autobot didn't care if Megatron would beat him to death right there and then, he wasn't going to allow this beast to abuse a tradition that the Autobot race held dear. Bearing his denta's he suddenly snarled at the Decepticon Warlord and something sparked within him to give him the strength to say what he wanted to say.

'You make me sick! We Autobots may not be as strong as you but at least we respect and care for one another! To you this whole "mate" thing is just a big fat joke but to us it's something that we treasure till our deaths! When we mate with someone with love we treat them with all the care and warmth we can offer them, not treat them like they're nothing but a piece of property! A monster like you could never understand what that means!'

After Optimus uttered those words the room suddenly fell into a deadly silence. Nothing could be heard except for the short gasps Optimus was making in a small attempt to keep his overheating body cool. For a while Megatron could only stare back at the Autobot with a surprised look in his optics whilst Optimus continued to glare back. It was like time had just suddenly stopped to think about what Optimus had just said. The young Autobot did not regret what he had just said to the Decepticon but he was beginning to wonder if with what he said Megatron would actually beat him for it. However what happened next surprised the Autobot. Megatron began to chuckle...then he began to laugh...then he began laughing so loud and hard he threw his head back in a fit of amusement.

The young Autobot blinked in confusion as the Decepticon roared with laughter. What in the name of the Allspark did he find funny about all this? Was he just continuing to mock him? Was this all still some sort of joke for him? Angered, Optimus suddenly sat up, grabbed Megatron by his shoulders and forced him to look back at him. The Decepticon was still laughing in a low tone as Optimus began to shake him with rage.

'Stop treating this like a game! When you mate with someone you do it because you love them! Not because you want them as a personal slave! You could never love anyone!'

Megatron suddenly stopped laughing but still bore a sly smile on his face.

'Fine then...I'll tell you.'

The Decepticon Warlord suddenly wrapped an arm around Optimus's waist and pulled him up till they were almost face to face. He then leaned in until his head rested on the smaller bots shoulder and whispered something into the Autobot's audio. Something that made Optimus's optics widen with horror.

'I love you.'

Those three small words hit Optimus harder than any threat the Decepticon Warlord had thrown at him before. He what? He loved him? Optimus suddenly felt his frame beginning to tremble as Megatron wrapped his other arm round his back to draw him in closer. This couldn't be real! This had to be some sort of mind trick that the Decepticon was playing on him just to see him suffer. He was just twisting beautiful words around and filling them with poison for his own twisted desire just so he could torture the poor Autobot. Optimus felt anger bubbling up within him as well as something else he could not name yet. Megatron pulled back until he was once again facing Optimus, his face still bore that dark and cruel smirk that seemed to be evidence enough that he was indeed mocking him.

'Do you know why I love you?' he suddenly asked.

The young Autobot snarled and felt the need to hit the Decepticon but the arms wrapped around him prevented him from doing so. Megatron chuckled as he began to explain.

'I love the way you look at me with those optics. Such passion I see within them, the desire to see me destroyed and the defiance that not even Ultra Magnus dared show me. I love the fact that even though you are no match for me you still continued to fight me even if the odds were pitted against you. The fact that a beautiful Autobot like yourself would even dare stand against me in a vain attempt to stop my wrath was admirable enough.'

Optimus could only stare up at him in shock as his frame continued to tremble. Megatron then gently placed his hands on either side of the Autobot's perfect face as he continued to explain.

'You defeated me in battle twice...even when I had the Allspark in my possession. At first I thought with the way you were throwing yourself at me you were just a reckless glory hound who just wanted to bring me down to make a name for yourself. However I saw the burning desire in your optics and felt the strong will radiating from your Spark. Not even my bravest of Decepticons had the circuits to face me like that in fear I would kill them. You fought me without the fear of death and I knew from that moment I had to have you!'

The young Autobot wasn't sure why he was shaking like this in Megatron's arms as he spoke like this towards him. Was he just trembling with rage? Or was it in fear after realizing that the Decepticon had a sick obsession with him. The fact that he was trapped within his arms and talking to him in such a way was making the poor Autobot feel terribly confused.

'After I claimed the space bridge network in the name of the Decepticons I had learned that you and your team had been captured. I ordered that you be spared and thrown into a secure cell until I was ready to claim you for my own. However I noticed that the spark in your optics had died and you had become nothing more than a shell of your former self. It was most displeasing to learn that you had suddenly given in to your fate. The Optimus Prime I loved would never do that...I was hoping to re-ignite that spark tonight so that I could enjoy you defying me once more.'

The sudden realization of what Megatron wanted suddenly from him almost made Optimus's Spark stop pulsing. The reason he was saying those terrible things...the fact that he was slowly torturing him with those words of love...the way he forced him to choose between him and the other Decepticons...he just wanted to break him himself! He wanted to watch him as he made him suffer and cry for mercy. He had brought him back from his world of depression just so he could send him back there himself. The Decepticon Warlord just wanted to see the Autobot who had fought against him not so long ago scream and cry for his mercy. His love for him was nothing more than an obsession...an obsession to make him his own in his own way.

Megatron grinned suddenly and leaned in closer making the young Autobot suddenly jerk back. Optimus was trembling quite badly now after realizing what Megatron wanted from him and the fear of what he was going to do to him suddenly began to sink in. The Decepticon Warlord now bore a nasty and almost evil grin as he drew Optimus even closer to him.

'Now that I see you are back to your normal state and that defiance of yours has started to show once again...I believe it is now the right time to claim you as my own!'

Without warning Megatron suddenly flipped Optimus over and forced him on his front. Optimus yelped and in a panic tried to get back up but Megatron suddenly dug a knee into the middle of his back hard. The Decepticon then grabbed both his arms and forced the small panels to open where he was hiding his grapple hooks. He yanked them out, causing Optimus to wince in pain as they were forcibly pulled out. Wrapping them tight around his arms Megatron made sure that Optimus was unable to move them. It was one of Megatron personal fantasies to see Optimus tied up with his own grapples. He had done it once before but Megatron didn't really have the time to take him right there and then. Now he was bound and helpless, tied up with his own grapples.

The Decepticon grinned as Optimus laid helpless underneath him and dug his knee further into his back just so he could hear another yelp of pain. He then moved back and forced Optimus to raise his aft by bending his legs and keeping them slightly apart. Optimus's chassis was still forced down on the berth and the Autobot tried once again to struggle as his body was forced into a vulnerable position but Megatron held him down tight. Before he could even try and struggle again he suddenly felt the Decepticon wrap something around one of his thigh's. He tried to look over to see what he was up to but because of the position he was in it was hard to do so.

'What the frag are you doing!' he snarled as he once again tried to force himself to sit up.

He heard nothing but the Decepticon chuckle. Before Optimus could even think about demanding an answer from him he suddenly gasped in panic when he felt Megatron's cold dark servo begining to pry at his interfacing cover. Fear suddenly took over and he tried desperately to get away from Megatron's grip. However it only succeeded in making the Decepticon Warlord laugh coldly.

'Now, now my dear little Optimus...I'm just going to give you a little treat.'

Megatron finally pulled away the interfacing cover reveling the Autobot's untouched port which cause Optimus to suddenly cry out in rage and panic. The Decepticon could only watch in amusement as Optimus tried to kick him away as best he could. How exciting it was to watch the little Autobot try and fight back even though the odds were against him. It would of been boring if Optimus just laid there and took it. He wanted to see the brave little Autobot try and fight back even if he had no chance in winning. The sight of seeing the bound Autobot who was trying to fight back was indeed getting him excited and he could not wait to claim him as his own.

Optimus snarled and thrashed not knowing that by doing so he was only arousing Megatron's excitement. He then felt the Decepticon Warlord grip his aft tightly and then, to his horror, felt something being pushed against his port. For a split second he thought that it was the Decepticon's own Spike ready to penetrate him but he quickly realized that it felt too small to be that monster's interfacing equipment. He then heard something click and then to his surprise the thing pressing against his port began to vibrate in a very fast manner. He had to bite back a moan as it started to send a pleasurable wave of sensations through his body and tried his best to stop his lower body from trembling.

The Decepticon Warlord watched in amusement as Optimus began to fight the urge to moan and his frame tremble slightly. Whilst he had Optimus pinned he had tied a strap around his thigh and placed within it a small remote that was attached to a long thin cord. At the end of that cord was a small oval shaped bead that he was now pushing gently against his port. After switching the remote onto the on function the bead began to vibrate and he began to push it even harder against the port. It rewarded him with the pleasure of hearing Optimus try and fight back the urge to moan in pleasure.

'S-stop! Get t-that...thing off of me!' wailed Optimus as he tried to shake his aft out of Megatron's grip.

'Oh I don't think so my dear little Optimus. It seems that you are enjoying this.'

Optimus didn't want to admit it but it did indeed feel extremely pleasurable as that vibrating bead was massaged against his port. He was trying his best to resist but it just felt so dam hard not to. Megatron uttered a low growl of arousal as Optimus's port began to lube up and the Autobot made another low moan as more and more of these amazing sensations began to spread through his body. Once he was sure that Optimus was wet enough Megatron slowly forced the bead into the trembling interfacing port. Optimus suddenly jerked his head back and opened his mouth to cry out but nothing was uttered from his vocal unit. However much to his shame he suddenly uttered a long and deep moan as the vibrating bead was pushed deeper into his port by one of Megatron's long and thick digits.

'Does that feel nice my little Autobot?' teased Megatron as he pushed the bead as far as he could go in the port.

Optimus tried to regain his senses as the vibrating bead was pushing past sensitive sensors and setting off more sparks of pleasure throughout his body. His legs began to quiver and he was suddenly full of shame when he found that a small part of him was enjoying this. He couldn't even answer the Decepticon in fear it would come out as a cry of pleasure. The Decepticon chuckled again as he felt the delicious sensation of having his digit squeezed against the soft port and watch as some of the fluids drip out down his aft as well as down his black digit. the suction on his digit alone felt amazingly good enough and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when he had his spike impaled deep within him. Hearing the Autobot moan and whimper was already causing it to harden.

After feeling that Megatron had retracted his digit Optimus made a small sigh of relief. It didn't help that the bead was still vibrating deep within him but at least that large digit was out. However he suddenly heard another click and before he could even ask what was going on he made another small gasp that turned into a whimper when he felt another vibrating bead pushed against his port. The Decepticon could only smirk as he watched the Autobot tremble even more as he gently rubbed the second bead against his lightly wet port. He had strapped two small devices to Optimus's thigh and was preparing to push the second bead in to join the other one. As Megatron slowly inserted the second bead Optimus suddenly let out a loud cry and began to tremble even more much to the Decepticon's pleasure. Once both beads were deep within him they began to vibrate against one another causing a wonderful friction and making the Autobot feel sensations he had never felt before.

'You are enjoying this I see. Your port is already starting to get nice and wet,' snickered Megatron as he patted Optimus on the aft.

'S-shut up! G-get...get them out...n-now! I-I don't want this!' snapped Optimus.

All that got him from Megatron was a sudden spank to the aft and a low chuckle.

'Remember what I said Optimus...if you anger me I will discipline you...that goes for lying too.'

His aft began to quiver after the spank and that made the tingling sensation within him feel even more delightful in a way that left him disgusted with himself. Optimus then heard Megatron shifting around behind him and then he suddenly felt both of Megatron's servos grip his aft.

'You're nice and wet...but not wet enough I'm afraid. I'm just going to have to wait a little longer until you're soaking before I take you.'

Optimus suddenly felt that something was being rubbed against his aft. It couldn't have been another vibrating bead for it felt too big. Megatron was moving his aft up and down forcing it to rub along something. Whatever it was it felt warm and made Optimus feel uneasy. The Decepticon that held him suddenly moaned.

'If I take you now you'll just tear up and I can't have that. It would mean I would have to wait a whole deca-cycle before you're ready for another session with me. So I decided to be nice and make sure that you are going to at least be ready for me.'

Megatron suddenly groaned again and Optimus made another small gasp as the beads within him continued to vibrate and rub against each other making his sensitive sensors within him set off more sparks of guilty pleasure. But what made him wonder was what the heck was Megatron rubbing his aft against? The Decepticon seemed to be enjoying something and using all the strength he could muster he forced his head to look over his shoulder. To his disgust and horror he found that Megatron was rubbing his aft against the length of his now hardened spike. moving it up and down so the Decepticon could feel the warmth that was emitting from Optimus's port against his hard interfacing equipment.

'I so want to take you right now Autobot but you're sooo not ready yet,' groaned Megatron as he pressed Optimus's aft harder against his spike.

Sickened with what Megatron was doing to him Optimus suddenly tried to kick himself away and he began to thrash around on the berth violently.

'You sick slagger! Get the frag off me! Get off! I-...'

Optimus was cut off when Megatron pulled a cord from one of the beads which made one of the beads within him move suddenly against the other one. The young Autobot made a sudden cry as the cord was pulled against his sensitive port rim. Megatron squeezed his aft even tighter and sneered.

'Oh come now Optimus...I was being nice and making sure your port was nice and wet for me...the least you could do is make sure my spike is ready to enter you without causing you so much pain. But if you don't want to do it with your aft...'

The young Autobot suddenly found himself being flipped over and forced onto his knees to face the Decepticon. Megatron was also on his knees but since he was taller than Optimus he easily towered over him. Gripping the Autobot's blue helm he drew him in closer till his face was almost pressing against the tip of his spike. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Megatron wanted and Optimus could only look up at Megatron with pleading optics. Megatron just smirked cruelly and gripped his helm even tighter.

'Take me in your mouth Autobot! And if you even think about biting I'll rip both of your audio anttena's out!'

Optimus looked at Megatron...and then at his spike. There was no way that could fit in his mouth let alone his port. The sight of it only made Optimus dread about what was to come. The beads continued to vibrate within him and he tried to force himself to relax. Even though he wondered if having his audios antenna's ripped off could be better than this he had a feeling Megatron would just force it in anyway. He made a small gulp as he allowed Megatron's servo guide him closer to his spike and the moment he felt the hot member rub against his lips he slowly opened his mouth. He knew the dam thing was too thick to enter his mouth just like that and he only succeeded in covering the tip of his with his lips. Megatron made a deep growl and squeezed Optimus's helm even tighter causing the young Autobot to wince. Trying his best to relax he tried to take more of it in and as he did he felt his legs tremble even more than they already were.

'Hurry up Autobot,' groaned Megatron, his optics flickering as more and more of his spike was taken in by that warm and moist mouth.

It was harder than it looked. Optimus had only managed to wrap his lips around a quarter of the spike before he realized he couldn't possibly go any further and with the way Megatron was going he wanted him to take the whole thing. He must of known that was impossible for someone like Optimus and he wasn't even sure if he could do it. The bitter taste it gave off and the disturbingly warm feeling it emitted suddenly made Optimus feel sick and the urge to purge his tanks suddenly forced him to pull away, gagging at the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

'I-I...I can't do it!' he gagged.

He could only hope that Megatron could see that this would be impossible and decide that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He looked up at him with pleading optics hoping that the Decepticon Warlord would understand and, hopefully, pity him. Instead Megatron suddenly tightened his grip and tried to force the young Autobot to take it again. Optimus winced in pain but clamped his denta's shut refusing to give the hot and hardened spike access to his oral cavity.

'I warned you Optimus and if you don't behave and obey me I will make you wish you went with the other Decepticons!' snarled Megatron.

Optimus refused to open his mouth and kept his lips tightly pressed together. He didn't want that thing back in his mouth. If it did it would probably make his jaw fall off if he tried. He wanted to argue back or even plea with Megatron but he didn't in fear the Decepticon would use his open mouth to his advantage. The Decepticon Warlord growled in frustration as the Autobot below him continued to deny access to his mouth. For a brief moment he had the pleasure of feeling his sensitive and now aching lengh within Optimus's moist and warm mouth but then he pulled away leaving Megatron's spike begging to go back in.

His patince suddenly grew thin and giving the Autobot one last warning that came out as a snarl, Megatron suddenly twisted one of Optimus's antenna's causing the poor thing to cry out in pain. Using his open mouth to his advantage Megatron suddenly thrusted his full lengh into the warm cavern that was the Autobot's mouth. Optimus began to gag violently and tried to pull away but Megatron held him tight snarling as he did. The whole thing was being force down his throat and his lips were being strecthed to their painful limits. As Megatron groaned in delight Optimus made a pitiful whimper as he was once again forced to take the hard and hot spike in his mouth.

'Use your glossa Autobot!' groaned Megatron as he began to thrust in and out of the Autobot's mouth.

The poor Autobot made another painful sob and a he tried his best to ignore the pain and the taste. He thought his lips were going to be torn even wider than they already were and his jaw was going to fall off any second. He didn't know when they started but tears had already began to fall down his pale blue cheeks. Maybe it was because the realization that Megatron was going to be doing this sort of thing to him for the rest of his life made him cry those pitiful tears. He felt sick and desperately wanted that terrible throbbing thing out of his mouth. Even the sounds of hearing the Decepticon Warlord moaning and groaning with pleasure as he used his mouth to satisfy his sick desires made him want to purge his own tanks.

Megatron suddenly snarled loudly again when Optimus failed to comply with his command and the young Autobot flinched at the sound. He let out a louder muffled cry when Megatron suddenly bucked his hips against Optimus's face causing the poor thing to tremble like crazy. He didn't want to anger him any further in fear it would only cause him more pain and suffering. Trying his best to use what little space he had within his own oral cavity Optimus began to wrap and trace his glossa around the large spike that was constantly being thrusted into his mouth. He almost choked on the taste but tried his best to ignore it. Optimus had no experience to go by but with the sounds that Megatron was making meant that he was doing it right. He growled like a wild beast in heat and began to quiver at the new sensation of the Autobot's glossa stroking his throbbing spike. However to his dismay Megatron began to thrust even harder and Optimus could of sworn that the whole thing nearly went down his throat.

The Decepticon Warlord groaned in delight as the warm sensation of Optimus's mouth and the feeling of his glossa tracing around his spike sent shock waves of pleasure through his whole being. Even the sounds of the Autobot's muffled cries and sobs were increasing his arousal by the second. Looking down he found that the sight of Optimus being forced to accept his spike whilst allowing delicious tears to fall down his pretty face made him growl in arousal. He was getting closer to an overload quicker than he expected and he began to thrust even harder. Optimus made a muffled plea of protest but Megatron ignored it. The only thing that matter right now was overloading in the Autobot's mouth and basking in the afterglow of his release whilst Optimus was covered in his own fluids. With his overload approaching Megatron thrusted faster and harder and his grip of Optimus's helm tightened which caused the poor Autobot to cry out a muffled sob of pain.

When he suddenly felt that he was ready to come Megatron quickly forced his whole lengh down Optimus' throat and held it there, roaring loudly as at long last he released his transfluid into Optimus's mouth quickly and violently. The poor Autobot began to choke and gag as his oral cavity was suddenly filled with the Decepticon's bittersweet transfluid and he let out a low moan of disgust as he found himself swallowing some of it by accident. The hot sticky fluid quickly filled the Autobot's mouth and it came out so fast that it even spluttered out of the corners of Optimus's lips and splattered on Optimus's face and Megatron's groin area. Megatron gasped and shuddered as he emptied his fluids into the Autobot's mouth and giving it one final thrust he suddenly pulled out so he could empty the rest of it onto the Autobot's face.

As soon as his mouth was released Optimus's jaw went slack and the remaining transfluid in his mouth splashed out of his mouth and fell onto his red chest. It slowly began to seep down onto his body until it reached his grill and began to seep inside the seams leaving poor Optimus to feel even more disgusted with himself. He sat there gasping and heaving as the fluids continued to drip and seep out of his mouth. He felt sick when Megatron splashed the rest of his fluids all over his face and that too slowly began to seep down his face along with his tears. He wanted to purge the fluid he swallowed but he held it in in case Megatron got angry and hit him again. Megatron almost fell over after releasing his overload but he kept a firm grip on Optimus's helm and he almost dragged him over with him. As he began to recover and activated his vents to keep himself cool he grinned down at the trembling Autobot.

'Next time you will swallow it all, my dear little Optimus.'

Optimus spat out as much of the fluid as he could and could only look up at those cruel red optics that stared down at him lustfully. The fact that Megatron said "next time" made him fall deeper into a pit of misery and sorrow that he was already in. This was his new life? Pleasuring this monster with his mouth and force him to swallow his own trasnfluid? To wake up to find himself covered in this disgusting sticky substance that came from the Decepticon Warlord? He suddenly wondered if floating out in the emptiness of space was a far better fate than this one that was forced on him and almost envied his team mates despite their terrible fate. When he found himself considering his friends lucky he felt even more shame and guilt crushing his Spark.

Once Megatron had recovered from his first overload he quickly positioned himself back on his knees and looked down at his conquest. The poor Autobot's face was covered in his transfluid and the fluid that had spilled from his mouth was slowly making it's way further down his body past his grill. Optimus had finally regain control of his own jaw and was trying to close his mouth again but every time he tried to shut it his mouth would ache and he'd release a small whimper. The sight of his tears mixing in with the sticky fluid made Megatron feel hungry for the main course and he pushed Optimus back till he was once again lying flat on his back. The poor Autobot cried out in surprise and almost squeaked in fear as Megatron began to spread his legs.

'Now lets see how your port is doing,' chuckled Megatron.

Spreading Optimus's legs as far as he could he gazed down at a now soaking wet port. Already some of Optimus's fluids were beginning to dribble out and some of it had managed to make it down his thighs. The smell it gave off made Megatron's olfcation sensors go off like crazy as the sweet smell of arousal filled his senses. The beads were still vibrating within him and the Decepticon Warlord had no intention of taking them out. Optimus himself had grown used to the sensation of the vibrating beads that they didn't bother him that much but little did he know was that Megatron had them set to medium. The Decepticon Warlord grinned as he placed a digit on the remotes strapped to the Autobot's silver thighs and began to slowly increase the power. It earned him the pleasure of hearing Optimus release a low moan and his hips suddenly buck up towards him.

'Oh yes...you are so ready,' purred Megatron.

The Decepticon Warlord suddenly began to trace a finger round the rim of Optimus's quivering and wet port. The cords that attached the beads to the remote remained securely wrapped round the tight rim of the wet port and Megatron could not help but pull on them a few times just to hear the Autobot moan and cry out in guilty pleasure. The sudden touch and pull of the cord made Optimus cry out and yet again caused his hips to involuntary move once more. He tried to shake himself free of the hold Megatron had on his hips but his body began to betray him as he found himself wanting more of those touches on his virgin port. Megatron snickered as he started to circled the rim before forcing a large finger into the wet but extremly tight port. Optimus suddenly cried out again but he cried even louder when Megatron inserted a second.

'You are so very tight Autobot...I can't wait to have my spike deep within you.'

Optimus suddenly felt a terrible engine tearing feeling swell up inside him when Megatron uttered those words. He could barely handle taking the thing in his mouth, how was he going to handle it inside his small and untouched port!

'I-I can't! Please...it will...t-tear! For the love of Primus please...don't do it!' he sobbed.

Those pleas only increased Megatron's desire to take him even more.

'Oh don't worry Autobot...it will only hurt for a while...then you might feel some pleasure from it...however I can't promise that. I guess you'll just have to grow used to it.'

Defeated by those painful words Optimus let out a sob of despair. He was just going to have to get used to it? Meaning that he was just going to have to force himself to endure this sort of treatment? That sentence hurt him the most than the pain in his port. He suddenly cried out again when Megatron continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his port. He clenched his fists and tried to bite back cries of mixed pleasure and pain. Megatron was making an odd purring noise as he continued to twist and scissor his fingers within Optimus's port. He even pushed the vibrating beads against the sensitive port walls inside the young Autobot and that made Optimus cry out even louder.

'I barely even started and you're already screaming like a whore! I can't even imagine what you're going to sound like when I take you,' growled Megatron.

Optimus let out an embarrassing whimper of disappointment when the fingers were retracted and could not bear to look as Megatron licked them clean. It was only when the Decepticon Warlord began to shift around on the berth until he was positioned perfectly between Optimus's spread legs did the young Autobot suddenly started to plead with him again. It only took the sight of that large spike so very dangerously close near his trembling port to make him panic and struggle against the grip that held him.

'It won't fit for the love of Primus! P-please...I'm begging you...don't do this! I'm begging you! Please!'

His pleas fell on deaf audios. He knew it wouldn't work but still he begged for Megatron to reconsider. Sadly if only the Autobot had experience in interfacing he would of known that there was no way in smelting pit of a chance that Megatron was just going to change his mind. His spike was now throbbing and he was all too eager to sample the tightness and warmth of that dripping wet port. Also the begging and the sobbing that the young Autobot made only fueled his ambition to go on. The sight of the Autobot who bested him in battle now pleading with him in cries and tears made him feel triumphant somehow. His conquest now lay before him on a silver platter and he was oh so very close into claiming him for his own personal trophy.

Megatron began to spread Optimus's legs even further apart so he could kneel comfortably between them. The strain of having his legs forced apart to their limits made poor Optimus cry out and sob even harder for it only made him realize what was to come. Megatron growled as he shifted closer, his aching and almost weeping spike was now pressing right against the port and the moment they touched Optimus suddenly tried to kick his legs out of Megatron's grip and struggle even harder.

'I don't want this! I don't want this! Let me go! Please! Just...please let me go! Please! I don't fragging want this!' cried the Autobot, his tears now falling harder.

The Decepticon Warlord could care less what Optimus was feeling right now. To him Optimus Prime was just another thing he wanted to claim as his own like he wanted Cybertron for his own personel glory and he was going to see it through right to the very end. As he pressed even harder against the port he snarled down at the weeping Autobot.

'If you struggle too much my dear Optimus it's only going to hurt more. Just relax and maybe...just maybe...the pain you'll feel won't be so bad at first.'

That seemed to have worked for Optimus stopped struggling but he did not stop trembling and crying. He tried to cease his loud sobs but they still came out in the form of hiccups and he desperately tried to hold in a wail of despair as Megatron began to push his hardened spike against his port. He tried to force his mind elsewhere. Tried to think of happier times and lock himself in that memory just so he didn't have to live in this cruel reality for a brief moment. He would rather be fighting giant spiders, putting up with Sentinel's rants for a milleinia or battling an army of Decepticons then be where he was right now.

Megatron growled as he pushed even harder against the small port. He knew that it was going to be a tight squeeze but that wasn't about to let that stop him. He just wanted to claim Optimus for his own and steal his innocence. Taking a firm grip of Optimus's hips, he gritted his denta's and let out a low deep growl as he quickly jerked his own hips forward. The moment he did the tip of his spike finally gained entrance and he slowly started to ease his way in. Optimus let out a loud cry of pain as his port began to stretch to it's limits and tried desperately to move away from the larger Decepticon. Megatron hissed through his denta's as he tried to force the rest of his spike it. Even though Optimus was very wet and he had prepared his untouched port the smaller Autobot was still very, very tight. The constricting walls within him began to tighten round his heated spike in a wonderful yet dangerous mixture of pain and pleasure. Optimus arched back and even though his mouth was wide open he could not activate his vocals to cry. His optics had widened and his body tremble as the sudden wave of pain hit him like a tsunami.

'Primus you are SO tight Autobot!' purred Megatron as he continued to ease his way in.

When Megatron managed to bury half of his spike within Optimus the young Autobot finally began to cry out and scream. Already the port began to bleed mech blood and other fluids. He kicked and cried but that did not stop Megatron from taking what he sought to be his.

'P-Please! S-stop! It...AH...It hurts! ARGH! P-Please take...t-take it...AH...out! Ple~ase!' he wailed.

The Decepticon Warlord ignored him and he pushed in even further. It was then he finally felt the vibrating beads he had left within the Autobot's port and he let out another deep growl of pleasure as the wonderful tightness of the port and the sensation of those vibrations nearly sent him over the edge and the urge to just ram into him was starting to sound like a good idea. However he did not want to damage Optimus too badly...not yet that is. He pushed in until he could go no further and he was rather pleased to see he had almost fully sheathed himself within Optimus. Another inch and he'd be buried to the hilt.

Optimus himself was trembling violently and crying out in pain as his port was stretched to limits he didn't even think were possible. He almost thought that Megatron was about to tear him in two with the way he was shoving that gigantic piece of metal within him. He could feel his mech blood drip and trickle down his thighs and the terrible monstrous pain he felt in his port. It was unbearable and he almost felt ready to pass out. Megatron had grabbed his thighs and forced him to wrap them round his waist just so he could get even closer to Optimus. He knew it wouldn't work but he could not help but continue to plea with the Decepticon who was raping him.

'S-stop...just stop...p-please...it hurts so much!'

'Oh quiet Autobot! You will eventually get used to it but until then just endure it!'

The poor Autobot just continued to whimper and cry in pain. As Megatron gazed down at him he felt a swell of achievement for taking Optimus's virginity and making the once proud Autobot sob and cry like a broken whore. His whole frame trembled as it tried it's best to adjust to the large member that was deep within him. His legs had grown a mind of their own and now he had wrapped them tightly round Megatron's waist. The once defiant Autobot had been broken by his own hand. He wanted to laugh, gloat and further torture the Autobot to remind him where he was and what he now had become but for now he just wanted to ravish that beautiful body of his. Once he was certain that he was able to move Megatron pulled out until the tip of his spike was still withing him and then began to thrust back into him.

It felt like Primus himself had blessed him with the ultimate gift and he could not help but moan and snarl like an animal in heat as he pushed himself deeper into the young Autobot. The poor thing himself began to cry out sobs of pain and shame as he was forced to have that monstrous peice of metal impale him again and again. With every thrust that the Decepticon Warlord administered on him a small part of him began to fade into nothingness. He was being destroyed in the worst form possible and the worst thing was that this was the fate he agreed to. He pratcialy gave himself to the evil Tyrant and was now nothing more than a pathetic plaything to him. However he wasn't going to give himself completely over to Megatron. He may have claimed his body but he refused to give into him and bow down to him as his submissive mate.

'I-I...AH...I hate...ARGH...you! I c-curse GAH! I curse...every thing...AH...AH...about you! I p-pray to Pri- AHHH! Primus that you...GAH...die!'

Megatron could only scoff at the little Autobot as Optimus began to curse him through his sobs of pain. That was one the things he loved and admired about Optimus. He was like a small flickering flame in a deep pit of darkness. Even though he had no chance of overcoming the never ending blackness that surrounded him he still continued to shine on...no matter how dim the light got. However Megatron planned to take that flame and by his own hand extinguish it forcing Optimus to loose all hope and submit to him as his loyal and submissive mate. He wanted to claim every thing about Optimus and make it his own, control him and force him to see that he was his only salvation. That he was the only path he could take. That he was Primus himself in his optics.

'Curse me all you want my dear Autobot but I will still claim you as my mate. Fight me all you want but I intend to see that I win this futile battle with you...you will soon devote yourself to me, my dear little Optimus. Soon you'll be begging me not to stop and pleading with me for more and more until you are unable to function!'

As Megatron continued to thrust harder and deeper into Optimus he suddenly found that his spike was started to hit and rub against the two vibrating beads he had left within Optimus's port. He began to growl like a beast once again and started thrusting harder into Optimus. He jerked and twisted his hips which all resulted in hearing new sounds from the Autobot's lips. Megatron himself began to purr like a cougar stalking it's prey and began to pick up the pace. The combination of the tightness of Optimus's hot and wet port with the sensation of the vibrating beads rubbing against it every time he thrusted against them sent shockwave's of pleasure exploding throughout his nerve network. It was almost like he was fucking Primus himself it felt that good.

He also noticed that Optimus himself was starting to make a new and more interesting noise. As he continued to thrust against the vibrating beads he soon realized that he was in fact pushing them against a spot that was making the Autobot cry out in pleasure not pain. Even the grip of his legs round his waist began to tighten and his own hips bucked up against the thrusts every now and then. The young Autobot looked like he was trying to hold in the new cries and regain control of his own body but Megatron wasn't about to let that happen.

'Enjoying yourself Optimus?' he purred as he leaned down to nip at his throat.

'N-no! NO! S-stop...AH...this at once...ooh...once...p-please!'

The Decepticon leader snickered darkly before biting down hard.

'Oh stop fooling yourself Autobot. You want this I know you do! You're practically begging me to taint you even more!'

It was true. With every thrust Megatron had managed to get deeper and was now hitting an extremely sensitive sensor node within him. Worst of all he was pushing those vibrating beads against it and it was giving Optimus such wonderful yet shameful feelings of pleasure. Plus Megatron was now leaning over kissing, nipping and biting down hard on his throat. The sensations were making him feel weak yet alive and he found himself wanting to feel more. He tried to take control of his body but he soon found that his hips were bucking up against Megatron with each and every thrust. He was now starting to moan in pleasure rather than cry in pain. Even though his mind was now screaming at him for allowing himself to enjoy it he found that it was now getting harder to hear.

'Stop...s-stop this...ooh...please...y-you...aah...aaah...demon!'

He was even having troubling screaming his curses without moaning every time he opened his mouth. Megatron growled as his grip of Optimus's hips became tighter. He was getting close to an overload but he was determined to make Optimus overload with him. Keeping one hand on the Autobot's hips he began to massage and trace his dark servo's all over Optimus's body. His chassis, his grill, his audio antenna's, anywhere where Optimus began to moan even louder when he touched him in a certain place. Megatron grunted as he forced himself even deeper and when he finally managed to bury himself to the hilt in the Autobot's port. Instead of screaming in agony Optimus suddenly cried out in pleasure and shuddered slightly.

'I see that you really want this my dear Optimus,' growled Megatron as he pushed into him harder and faster.

Optimus felt like he betrayed his friends and his allies when he found that he was slowly giving into tho the sinful sensation that was taking over him. Something was building up within him and the more Megatron touched him and hit him in that sensitive spot within his port it grew and grew until Optimus wasn't sure he could hold it in. A need to release it suddenly became an option he so desperately wanted to take but he didn't want to in fear what would happen if he did but with every thrust and touch made him want to take it. His body was so hot and his frame was trembling like crazy as his senses were going off like fireworks.

'O-oh Primus...no...no...aaah...s-stop...aah...ooh...n-no,' he moaned.

The sounds that Optimus made drew him and Megatron pulled him up so Optimus was now sitting up and on his lap. His spike was now penetrating him deeper and the new angle made Optimus moan even louder as he slumped against Megatron's chassis, he was drooling slightly, his optics were flickering and his flushed cheeks were heating up like crazy. He couldn't even think straight as his desire to feel more of these wonderful yet guilty sensations took over. Megatron just held him tightly as he continued to thrust upwards into him. He was almost ready to unleash his overload and he was certain that Optimus would unleash his own when he released it. Taking a firm grip of Optimus's hips he forced him down hard and snarled.

'You belong to me Optimus,' he growled.

As soon as he uttered those words he suddenly let out a loud roar as he released his transfluid into Optimus's tight port. Optimus suddenly arched back and trembled violently as he felt the warm sticky fluid fill his insides. It was like a stream of white hot molten lead had been released inside him and it set off explosions of pleasure throughout his whole body. It spluttered out of the edges of his port and some of it ended up on most of his aft and Megatron's hips. Megatron could care less about the mess he just held Optimus tightly and began to dent his hips with his fingers, determined to make sure he had emptied himself into Optimus's body. He shuddered and almost feel backwards as he emptied the last remaining essence of his fluids into his little pet. Shortly afterwards Optimus suddenly jerked his hips and cried out in ecstasy as he overloaded himself. His optics had gone pure white and he cried out until his volcalizer went mute. He shuddered and gasped before he slumped backwards and fell off Megatron's lap onto his back on the berth. The combined force of Megatron's overload and his own forced himself into a status shutdown.

Megatron himself slumped forward but he placed his hands on the berth to stop himself from falling over completely. Spent he activated his cooling system and his internal fans to cool down his body and rebooted a few systems within him so he quickly recovered from the experience. As he recovered he gazed down at the sleeping Autobot who laid beneath him. He looked so peaceful and angelic like as he slept if it were not for the fact his face was tear stained and some of the transfluid from before was still smudged here and there. His port was now spilling out the fluids from both himself and Megatron. A mixture of mech blood and transfluid from both mechs made a scent that almost made the Decepticon Warlord eager to take him again. Even the sight of the vibrating beads that drooped out of his port with a large slob of the transfluid made him feel aroused again. Both of them spilled out of the stained port and as they did Optimus let out a small whimper in his sleep. The beads continued to vibrate in the small pool of fluids unaware that their task was complete.

The Decepticon leader sighed and removed the strap with the remotes wedged in around Optimus thigh and threw them off the berth. Grabbing a small cloth from his sub space he wiped up the young Autobot's face, chassis and grill and then finally cleaned up the area around his port. Was Optimus was cleaned up he then gently rolled him over so he could untie his bound arms. Then he shifted himself and optimus so he could remove the top sheet that they were laying on and threw it in the corner of his room. Once everything was nice and clean he laid down next to Optimus and let out a deep purr as he pulled the sleeping Autobot closer to him. Unaware what was happening outside his recharge Optimus unknowingly cuddled up against Megatron and released a soft mew like noise as he slept.

Megatron smirked. He knew that when Optimus awoke from his slumber he would curse him over and over and feel disgusted with himself. In time he will learn that he belonged to the Decepticon leader and that he would serve no one else. Eventually the Autobots would either die out or flee from Cybertron and Optimus himself would abandon his past allience with them and join him as his subbmissive mate. It would take time...but soon Optimus will learn to love him as he did for him. Optimus would soon worship him as a priest would a god, a servant for a emperor, a slave to a master. It would take time...but Megatron had plenty of time...Optimus after all wasn't going anywhere.

The young Autobot made another soothing noise in his sleep and snuggled up closer to Megatron unaware of his own actions. Megatron smirked down at his sleeping pet and placed a small but posseive kiss on the blue helm before him.

'You belong to me...my dear little mate,' he purred before he too fell into a satisfying slumber.


End file.
